


A Beautiful Exit

by DominantLance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Criminal Keith (Voltron), Criminal Lance (Voltron), Laith, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), afab language, don’t read if you don’t like AFAB language being used in a explicit descriptive way, klance, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18075902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominantLance/pseuds/DominantLance
Summary: Being a criminal has its perks.





	A Beautiful Exit

_“We begin with breaking news here at 5 o'clock, a police pursuit is underway. The suspects were last seen in a 1967 Black Chevy Mustang, they are armed and dangerous driving down highway 55. Gunshots have been exchanged.”_

 

Riding with Lance is like bungee jumping off the side of a bridge; it’s freeing, exhilarating. Lance gets this _look_ in his eyes, something wild, almost twinkling with exhilaration, shining with danger. It’s a look Keith could get addicted to. It gets his blood racing, his heart pounding, because Lance is reckless like this, he’s dangerous. The wind whips through Lance’s hair as they zoom down the highway, head and arm out of the window, pistol drawn at the cars pursuing them. Sirens blare, tires screech, the sound of helicopter blades hovering overhead cutting through the air, and adrenaline courses hot through Keith’s veins. He clenches his fingers tight around the steering wheel, leather stretching over pale knuckles, and he can’t fight the grin that plays on his lips. Lance fires off a few more shots before ducking his head back into the car, smirk on his lips completely wild, “Step on it, babe.” He says, changing the clip in his gun as Keith swerves to the exit, weaving through traffic and running through a red light. The backseat is heavy with duffle bags full of money, guns, and all the essential tools needed to make a quick get away. Keith presses his foot to the gas, and as the sound of the sirens grows distant Lance lets out a loud whoop, slapping his hand excitedly on the dashboard. Everything is going exactly as planned, and they’re so _close_ to getting away with it all, Keith can _taste it_. Just a few more steps, a few more hours, and they’ll be in a hotel in Vegas, far far away from here. It’s almost like he and Lance are eloping, just with gunshots, ‘Wanted’ signs, and a shit ton of money.

 

The car swerves as Keith pulls into an empty alleyway just off the side of the road, radio blaring, “ _And it seems the police have lost sight of the suspects!”_ The rumble of the car comes to an abrupt halt as Keith pulls the keys from the ignition, both he and Lance climbing out alarmingly fast. They grab the duffle bags and transfer them to the back seat of their next car, something simple, generic, and the air between them is electric with excitement. It’s tense as well, of course, they’re still on the run, after all, but it’s muted by mutual trust filtering between them. All of it makes Keith jittery, his heart hammering in his chest as they both strip out of the grey jumpsuits they used for the job, tossing them into the backseat of the car and fixing the clothes they wore underneath. Nothing special, they don’t want to stick out, plain pairs of jeans and t-shirts. Lance finds a way to make it look good, though, effortlessly beautiful with all the tattoos on his arms disappearing further of the sleeve of his shirt. Keith doesn’t have the time to oogle, though, and just as he pulls his mask from his face, tossing it into their abandoned car, Lance strikes a match. Setting the car on fire to destroy any left over evidence was Keith’s idea, but, as Lance tosses the flaming box of matches into the gasoline soaked seats, Keith realizes he’s going to miss the memories from that car.

 

It’s almost like a goodbye ceremony, and, just as Keith is about to turn so they can stay on schedule, stay ahead of the cops, Lance pulls him in by his waist, head dipping until his lips brush the shell of Keith’s ear.

 

“When we get out of here,” The boy murmurs, voice smooth as velvet, “And we’re safe in a five star Vegas hotel, I’m going to fuck you on a bed covered in money.” A shiver races down Keith’s spine, goosebumps rising along his arms at the words whispered so delicately against his ear. His hands come to rest the tan ones Lance has around his waist, tilting his head back with a little smirk, “Only if we’re dripping in jewels, baby.” Keith responds, pushing up on his toes to press a brief kiss to Lance’s lips.

 

“Now come on,” He says, easily breaking out of Lance’s arms, suggestive smile curling at the corner of his lips, “If we keep fucking around we’re gonna miss our reservation time.” He says, trailing his hand over Lance’s arm as he walks around to the diver side of their car, the mustang fully consumed in flames now.

 

“That and,” Keith says as he opens the car door, watching as Lance turns around to do the same, “Once the car explodes we’ll be giving away our position to the cops, if we stay any longer we’ll either die or get arrested, and I don’t know about you but I don’t want to do either.”

 

Lance’s face goes stark white, and he hurriedly climbs into the car after Keith.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me the car was going to explode?!” Lance shrieks as Keith starts up the engine, tires screeching on the pavement as he whips out of the alleyway, cars blaring their horns as they almost smash into oncoming traffic. Keith blinks at Lance’s words, pressing his foot to the gas, eyes wide.

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asks, confused, “Lance, setting a car on fire means it’s going to blow up, because of the gas, I thought you knew that.” And then, as if on cue, a large boom echos in the distance. Lance pouts, sinking in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. “No,” He says, “I didn’t know. Setting my car on fire? Sure, fine, I can handle that. But _blowing it up_ ? We just destroyed my baby, Keith, _destroyed_ her!” Keith can’t help but laugh, laugh about everything, about the ridiculousness of it all. Here Lance is, pouting about his destroyed car, seventy million dollars _plus_ another twenty million in jewels stuffed in their backseat, with every police cruiser in state on their ass.

 

“You can buy yourself a new car once we get settled in Vegas.” Keith says in between laughs.

 

“It won’t be the same,” Lance sulks, “There was a connection between me and that car, Keith! Nothing will ever be the same.”

 

Keith laughs again, loud and carefree, zooming down the highway with excitement hot in his veins. “With all the money we have,” Keith says, grin on his lips, “I’m sure you’ll be able to buy another car with a connection just as strong.”

 

***  * *  ***

Getting to Vegas involves lying, bribing, gunshots and close calls. It only makes sense that it’s difficult for them to leave California, their wanted pictures are in every store, around every corner. Somehow, though, they make it out in one piece, driving down the highway with music blaring, Lance singing along to almost every song that filters through the radio. Keith laughs right along, going seventy in a fifty five mph zone, sun setting low in the sky, bathing their skin with orange-gold rays. They weave easily through the little traffic scattered about the highway, windows down, wind whipping through their hair. Lance looks gorgeous, feet thrown up on the dashboard, head tilted towards the outside world as it whips past them, fingers drumming mindlessly on his leg. Keith can’t look at him long, no matter how eerily empty the roads are, but the glimpses he catches are enough to take his breath away. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been on the road, four hours, maybe five, but he knows they won’t be much longer.

 

“You think we’ll get away with this?” Lance asks casually after a moment, turning his head to look at Keith, brown hair whipping around his face. His skin looks golden brown in the light, navy blue eyes seeming to pierce through Keith’s soul. Keith adverts his gaze, using the road as an excuse for not being able to look Lance in the eye, violet orbs searching over the empty highway. He shrugs in answer to Lance’s question, small smile curling on pink lips, long black strands of hair whipping in his face.

 

“I don’t know.” He answers Lance honestly, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.”

 

Lance laughs, gears up to say something, and then cuts himself short with a little excited gasp. He points to the ‘Welcome to Las Vegas’ sign rapidly approaching out of the window, crooked grin on his lips, “We made it!”

 

They both whoop loudly in excitement as they zoom past the sign, traffic starting to pick up as they ride into the city. Everything is illuminated by bright, neon lights, scores of people from all walks of life littering the streets. They ride past limos and party busses, strip clubs and casinos, marvel at all the brightly lit buildings. It isn’t long before Keith is pulling in front of their hotel. It’s a lavish building, all white brick, stretching high into the clouds, last few rays of sunlight for the day reflecting off of the seemingly endless amount of windows.

 

“The Bellagio?” Lance asks, voice laced with surprise as he looks out the window. Keith smiles, giving a little shrug.

 

“We have plenty of money, why not, right?” He says, putting the car in park in front of the building. Lance turns to look at him, wearing a grin so wide Keith is a little afraid it’ll split his face, “You sure do know how to treat a guy,” He says teasingly, leaning across the seat and taking Keith’s jaw in-between his fingers, pressing his lips against Keith's own. His lips move languidly against powdery pink ones, humming gently as Keith’s fingers curl in the front of his shirt. Lance leans away just slightly, tongue tracing over soft lips as Keith pants, eyes still closed , fingers tightening in the front of Lances shirt. Lance licks his lips, tilting his head as his hand travels to the back of Keith’s neck, leaning in even further past Keith’s face to brush his lips against the shell of the boys ear, “Didn’t I promise you sex on a bed full of money?” He asks, voice like a slow purr. Keith can’t answer, but Lance doesn’t give him time to, anyways, “You park the car, I’ll go check in, see if I can make that happen.” He says, voice low, leaning away from Keith completely to climb out of the car. Keith watches him dumbly, licking his lips as Lance pulls the duffel bags out of the backseat, the Cuban boy giving him a wink before he turns and disappears inside of the building.

 

Keith sits in the car for a few more moments, collecting himself because Lance either has no clue what he does to Keith or he knows and does it on purpose. Either way, it takes a little while for Keith’s heart to stop racing, and once it does he goes to find a parking space. Luckily there’s one pretty close by, so Keith doesn’t have to go searching. With the car parked and the bags already taken care of all Keith has to do is walk into the building, check in with the front desk so he gets a key of his own (and ignore the flush of his cheeks when the receptionist says, “Your husband is already settled in and waiting on your arrival!” Because of course Lance would tell them they’re married), and ride the elevator up to the penthouse suite. He’s nervous, for reasons he’s not exactly sure. Maybe it’s because he knows Lance is going to be there, waiting for him, looking incredibly sexy and every scenario Keith can think up. Maybe it’s because of how excited he actually is—to lay in a bed, to sleep with Lance, the promise of doing it all on _money._ Keith doesn’t know what it is, doesn’t have time to figure it out, either, because one moment later the elevator dings and opens up to the living room of the suite.

 

It’s cozy, a white couch and two chairs in the center of the room with a big TV hanging on the wall, big floor to ceiling windows overlooking the city and colorful throw rug. Soft music drifts through the room, no doubt Lance’s doing, and on the floor is a trail of one hundred dollar bills leading to what he can only assume is the bedroom. Keith snorts, following the trail into the room. It’s pretty big, a king sized bed in the center, large white headboard pushed against the far wall, chair off to the left and the master bath through the little hallway to the right. Lance sits at the edge of the bed, Brown hair falling into blue eyes, shirtless and barefoot. Like previously promised the bed is covered in money, hundreds of thousands of dollars scattered over the comforter and on the floor around the bed. Lance tilts his head up, mischievous grin on his lips, chunky gold chain around his neck, gold watch around his wrist, tattoos on full display under the gold. Colorful stars and galaxies dance up Lance’s left arm, blue, purple and red, the universe exploding on his arm. His right arm is more monochrome, blacks and reds, skulls and flowers mixing to represent Día De Los Muertos.

 

“Glad you could make it,” Lance says, climbing to his feet. Keith is frozen at the door, breath caught in his throat as Lance stalks over to him, every one of his steps screaming confidence, eyes dark and half lidded—like a predator stalking its prey. He circles Keith, hand trailing teasingly over the boys waist, tongue sliding out over his lips. “Even if you are a little… overdressed.” Lance hums, voice smooth and sweet as honey, coming all the way around to stand in front of the boy once again.

 

“Go shower, get comfortable.” Lance instructs, brushing Keith’s hair behind his ear, eyes dark, lust shining in their depths. “I left a few… items for you on the counter.” Lance says, “Then come and join me.”

 

Keith is frozen for a moment, trapped in Lance’s gaze, heart pounding in his chest. His face feels flushed and hot, violet eyes flicking over Lance’s bare chest, chunky gold chain complimenting bronze skin. Violet eyes drift over broad, muscled shoulders, a slender neck and sharp jaw before they lock with navy blue orbs once more. Lance gives a cocky smirk, and Keith turns even more red if possible. Finally, he manages to choke out, “I—yeah, shower sounds good.”

 

He can hear Lance laugh as he scurries off to the bathroom, quickly closing the door behind him. Keith sighs, kicking his shoes and socks off as he makes his way towards the shower. He turns the water on, letting it heat up as he strips himself of his shirt and binder, and then the rest of his clothes. He decides then, standing alone, naked, tile floor cold at nst his bare feet, that he’s done being nervous. Sure, it’s the first time in a long time that he and Lance have been together like this, but it changes nothing. They’re still the same people, maybe just a little more in love.

 

With that reassurance to himself Keith steps into the shower, letting the warmth water wash over his body. He washes away all of the dirt and grime that accumulated in his pores over the last twenty four hours, being careful not to get the loofah caught in his nipple piercings. He makes quick work of washing his hair, he doesn’t want to keep Lance waiting too long, lathering black strands in shampoo and conditioner before rinsing. He stands in for just a little longer, letting the water spray over him, muscles loose, relaxed for the first time this week. Sure, robbing that bank was exhilarating, and sure it was fun to get his blood pumping, but there’s just something about being completely relaxed, without any worry on your mind, that Keith doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of; or used to. However, eventually, Keith reaches to turn off the shower, stepping carefully out onto the tile as he rubs his towel over his head in an attempt to dry his hair. He knows Lance will wait for him all night if  he needed it, but Keith is just as excited as his boyfriend to get things rolling.

 

And that, of course, starts with the outfit laid out for him, right next to the sink, like Lance said it would be. Though, it isn’t really much of an outfit, if Keith is being honest. Setting the towel to the side, Keith reaches out for one of the sets of jewels laying on the counter. It’s a bunch of tiny little diamonds all connected together, catching in the bathroom light and glittering. Keith figures it’s kind of like a garter belt, but made out of diamonds, and completely useless. Slowly, afraid he might break it, he clasps the first band around his waist, jewels cold against his skin. He puts his foot up on the counter to clasp the bottom string of diamonds around his thigh, and does the same with the other leg. When he’s done he straightens up, looking at himself in the mirror, and _wow_ okay, he looks pretty hot. He turns, looking at himself over his shoulder. Tiny chains of rhinestones adorn his waist, and the jewels are a little tight around his thighs, but not uncomfortable. Two strands of jewels follow the curve of his ass to connect the band around his waist to the bands around each of his thighs, and two strands in the front do the same thing. The piece compliments his nipple piercings quite well and, Keith flushes at the thought, it’ll compliment his clit piercing, too. He can just imagine it now, Lance spreading his legs open, and all of the jewelry catching and glittering in the light. With that Keith turns back around, silently smiling to himself as he reaches to grab the pearl collar next, carefully clasping it around his neck, and when he’s finished he gives himself a once over in the mirror, smirking at his reflecting. Lance is going to have a heart attack when he sees him.

 

With his hair curling at his shoulders, goosebumps prickling on his skin, and excitement dancing in his chest, Keith breathes deep and steps out of the bathroom. Walking back towards the bedroom seems like it takes forever, but that’s probably just because Keith is hyper aware to every step he takes, to the cold floors, to the wallpaper, to everything. He rounds the corner and there Lance is, lounging on the bed in all of his glory, still in nothing but jewelry and a pair of jeans. Keith clears his throat and Lance looks up, blue eyes going wide as he gives Keith a once over, eyes trailing from the tips of his toes to the top of his head. Keith fidgets, biting his lip as Lance stares, eyes seeming to pierce through his very soul.

 

“Do you like it?” Keith asks, speaking softly into the silence as lidded, dark blue eyes flicker up to lock with violet ones. Lance licks his lips, and there’s something about the look he’s giving Keith, something about the confidence, the lust crashing like waves in the depths of blue eyes, the _want_ shining so clearly on the surface, that’s making Keith wet already, his mouth dry with anticipation.

 

“I like it a lot.” Lance says, tilting his head as he stares at Keith, voice husky, enticing. “Come here.” He says, authority ringing clear in his words. It’s a demand, not a request, and there’s no way in hell Keith is going to say no, not like he wanted to, anyways. Slowly he does as he’s told, making a show of it as he closes the distance between them, hips swaying, diamonds catching in the dim lighting and glittering. When he’s close enough, standing right in front of the boy, he reaches his hand out to slide a hand over Lance’s shoulders, catching the boy by surprise as he climbs into his lap, hands locking together around Lance’s neck. The surprise subsides and Lance hums, sliding his hands over Keith’s thighs, diamonds dragging against his skin as Lance squeezes two handfuls of his ass.

 

Lance looks up at Keith, eyes cloudy, voice low and sweet, “I’m going to ruin you.” He purrs, says it like a promise. Keith licks his lips, fingers twirling in the short hairs at the base of Lance’s neck, heart pounding in his chest. “Then what are you waiting for?”

 

Lance doesn’t need anymore encouragement, and a second later they’re kissing, eyes fluttering closed, mouths hot and desperate against one another’s, hands searching. The money underneath them crinkles and tears in their desperation, and Keith doesn’t even know how it happens but one moment he’s in Lance’s lap and the next his head is falling to the pillows, legs locking around Lance’s waist as the boys tongue slips into his mouth, swirling and tangling with his own, the metal of Lance’s tongue piercing cold against his tongue, money getting carelessly crushed under their bodies or tossed off the bed like scraps of paper.

 

“Can I touch your chest?” Lance asks when they break for air, not pausing in his movements as he kisses across and down Keith’s jaw, sucking large red marks into pale skin. Keith nods, moaning a light, “Yes, please, touch me,” into the air, arms falling to the bed, fingers curling into the sheets besides his head. Lance hums against his skin, hands gripping Keith’s waist tightly as he drags his lips down the boys body, kissing down his neck, over his collar bones, licking and sucking over his chest and nipples, dragging his tongue down the boys stomach, making Keith shiver at the feeling of metal from Lance’s tongue piercing dragging against his skin. Lance sucks hickies into Keith’s skin whenever he gets the chance, leaving of trail of them down Keith’s neck and array of them over the boys collar bones. He noses along the thick trail of black hair starting at Keith’s belly button and he follows it down down down.

 

Keith moans lightly at all the attention to his skin, heart beating wildly against his ribcage as smooth latin music drifts through the room. His entire body feels flushed, and the evidence of that shows in the red of his cheeks and chest. He can’t even keep his eyes open, lost in the sensation of Lance’s lips against his skin, lost in the way Lance so effortlessly spreads his legs open, lost in the feeling of the diamonds stretching tight over his skin. It’s been such a long since he and Lance were like this together, it’s been so long since he was this worked up. He’s soaked, he can feel it, and he absolutely knows it when he feels Lance dip his tongue into his folds. He’s sensitive, back arching at the feeling, breath catching in his throat. Lance swirls his tongue around, tasting and feeling him, circling and flicking over his clit before running the flat of his tongue over the bud, the light metal clang of their piercings knocking together sounding almost as erotic as the wet sound of Lance flicking his tongue.. Keith moans, petal pink lips parted just slightly, pale fingers tangled in curly brown hair.

 

“Lance, fuck, oh my god…” Keith moans, pulling at Lance’s hair, rolling his hips against Lance’s tongue, thighs flexing in the boys hands, pearl collar stretching over his neck as his head lolls against the pillow. Lance wraps his lips around Keith’s clit, sucking at it like he’s hungry for it, one of his hands moving to dip a finger into the wetness of Keith’s pussy, warm and wet and _clenching_ around Lance’s finger. Keith moans louder, grip on Lance’s hair tightening, the sounds that leave his lips starting to get breathy and high pitched as Lance pumps his finger, mouthing and licking sloppily over Keith’s clit. He pays particular attention to Keith’s piercing, roving and flicking his tongue over it, sucking on it, making sure his own piercing drags against it. It drives Keith insane, because he’s so much more sensitive, the metal cold and alien against his skin.

 

“Yes, baby,” Keith gasps, toes curling, “Yes please, just like that.” Lance hums against him, saliva running down his chin, making an even bigger mess of Keith’s cunt, the wet sucking and slurping sounds of Lance mouthing over his folds ringing out around the room, right along with the sound of crinkling money and Keith’s moans. Another finger slips inside of him, reaching in deep and _curling_ , the pads of fingers rubbing up against the walls of Keith’s cunt. Keith jerks, crying out as those fingers fuck into him, scissoring him open as Lance sucks at his clit. Keith breathes heavily, moaning breathlessly, fingers feeling weak even with the steely grip he has on Lance’s hair. Lance is eating him out so messily that he’s dripping onto the bed, a mix of saliva and his own wetness soaking the money beneath him and then through to the sheets. Keith can’t complain, though, because Lance knows what he’s doing, humming gently as he buries his face further into Keith’s pussy, alternating between just the right amount of suction and tongue-flicking, long fingers pounding deep inside of him.

 

“L—Lance,” Keith gasps, quivering beneath his touch, heat swirling hot in his gut and building fast, his moans coming out  as hiccuped little gasps and whines the closer and closer he gets to his orgasm. Lance slowly adds another finger to the two inside of Keith, his cunt clenching tightly around the digits as they strike his g-spot. Keith arches, gasp leaving his lips, loud, open mouthed moans filling the room as his pussy squenches around Lance’s fingers, the new found pleasure making Keith weak in the knees, making him drench Lance’s fingers even more. Keith can’t get enough of the feeling, it drives him crazy, feels like fire is licking out over his skin, like electricity is racing through his veins.

 

“Lance—Fuck, I—I’m gonna cum!” Keith cries out, entire body shaking as waves and waves of pleasure crash over him, the room filled with high pitched whines of: “Oh oh oh _oh_!” He gushes all over Lance’s fingers, adding to the mess they’ve already created, unable to stop the rolling of his hips against Lance’s face, mouth gaping open as his hips jerk, thighs quivering uncontrollably. Lance lets him ride it out, not slowing in his efforts, tongue flicking rapidly against him as Keith’s thighs lock tight around his face. Once Keith finally starts to come down, moans lowering in volume, grip loosening in Lance’s hair, Lance pulls away. His fingers slip out of Keith’s pussy, lips shiny with Keith’s wetness. Lance licks his lips, eyes hungry as he stares at the boy beneath him, crawling up from his position between Keith’s legs.

 

“Delicious.” He purrs, face coming to hover over Keith’s own. He leans down and they kiss, Keith tasting himself on Lance’s lips. Lance devours him, nipping and sucking at his lips, kissing him dizzy until there’s not much Keith can do but pant against Lance’s mouth. God, did he miss this. Miss the way Lance makes him feel, miss the way Lance touches him, miss the way Lance seems to know about every one of his weak spots. Now that they’re far far away from California they can settle down, they’ll have to change their names, or maybe their appearances, or maybe both. Either way Keith is all for it, even if they have to spend the rest of their lives on the run, as long as he’s with Lance.

 

“Can I,” Keith says in-between kisses, “Can I touch your chest?” Lance hums his confirmation, tongue finding its way into Keith’s mouth, and Keith moans in response, hands trailing over Lance’s shoulders, down and over his chest and back up again, desperate to touch him anywhere, everywhere. He trails his hands down Lance’s stomach, fingers fumbling with the button to his jeans before he finally gets it, tugging them down Lance’s legs. Lance reaches down, then, hands wrapping around Keith’s wrist, yanking them away and pinning them besides his head. Keith whines against Lance’s lips in response, squirming under him as his mouth is devoured, petal pink lips turning a beautiful shade of red, evidence that he’s being thoroughly kissed.

 

“Lance,” Keith pants when Lance breaks away so they can breathe, “I wanna taste you.” He says, _pleads_ , “Please, I want you.” Lance hums in thought, tightening his grip on Keith’s wrist, leisurely kissing over Keith’s jaw.

 

“How would you propose we do that?” Lance asks casually, sucking hickies into the boys skin, right above the pearl choker.

 

“Ride my face,” Keith chokes out, cheeks flaming red. Lance chuckles lowly, kissing back over Keith’s jaw and finding his lips again. “Yeah?” He asks in a hum against Keith’s lips, “Want me to fuck your pretty little mouth? Get your lips all wet?” Lance purrs, swiping his tongue out to lick over the seam of Keith lips and he shudders in response, want aching in his chest as he arches up into the touch, fingers curling into fist where they’re held down on either side of his head.

 

“Yes!” Keith answers, desperate, whiny, “Fuck my face, Lance, please, I need it.” Lance laughs, low and smooth like honey, voice thick and dripping with sex when he responds, “Beg for it.” He purrs, moving back down Keith’s jaw, lips pressing down his neck, over his shoulder, whispering against his skin, “ _Suplica para mi, amor. Dímelo cuanto quieres mi_.”

 

Keith doesn’t know what he said, has not even the slightest clue, but it gets his heart racing, makes his cheeks color an even more vivid shade of red. He squirms beneath Lance, crying out when he feels Lance bite down on his shoulder, tears pricking in his eyes, loving the sudden rush of pain, loving the sting from the blunt force of Lance’s teeth.

 

“ _Please!_ ” Keith gasps, no shame in his voice. He’ll beg Lance for anything at this point, and he’ll do it gladly, “Fuck my mouth, I _need_ you, Lance! I  need to taste you, I need to feel you, baby, please please _please.”_ And the last word trails off into a whine, needy, desperate, fingers curled into tight fist next to his head. Lance pulls away from his neck, admiring the colors on Keith’s skin for a while before he pulls away completely, pulling his pants and boxers down the rest of the way and tossing them somewhere across the room as Keith waits impatiently for him.

 

“I’m going to ride your face now, _amor_.” Lance purrs, climbing over Keith’s face, thighs on either side of his head. Keith eagerly wraps his hands around bronze legs, whining softly when Lance lowers himself down onto his lips, pussy shiny with his own wetness. Lance smirks, “And you’re going to sit here and take it like a good boy.”

 

“Yes,” Keith says, his response muffled, “Yes Sir.”

 

Lance’s eyes darken at the title, navy blues swirling like a hurricane waiting to spill out at any moment, dangerous in all the right ways. Keith doesn’t even have time to be properly turned on by it because soon Lance is rolling his hips, grinding his clit against Keith’s lips, smearing wetness all over them.

 

“Open up.” Lance commands, voice dark and thick. Keith does as he’s told, opening his mouth for Lance to properly grind against his tongue, coating Keith’s mouth in sweet wetness Keith can’t get enough of. Keith does his best, eagerly swirling and flicking his tongue over Lance’s clit, timing it with every roll of Lance’s hips, his chin dripping with saliva and Lance’s slick. Lance moans low in his chest, one hand gripping tight in Keith’s hair, the other pressed back onto Keith to keep his balance, keeping the boys face buried in his cunt as he takes what he wants from his mouth. He rolls his hips against Keith’s eager tongue, grinding down further into the boy’s mouth when he wraps his lips around Lance’s clit, nose buried in curly dark hairs.

 

“That’s it, kitten,” Lance moans, head tossed back towards the ceiling, gripping tight at Keith’s hair, “ _Fuck,_ you’re doing so good baby, I bet you love the way I taste, don’t you?” Keith whines his confirmation into Lance’s cunt, tongue flicking sloppily over the boys clit, fingernails digging into bronze thighs. Lance’s hips stutter, moans rumbling deep in his chest, tugging and yanking at Keith’s hair. Warmth steadily grows in his stomach, building and building until it’s the only thing Lance can focus on, rolling his hips onto Keith’s mouth as he chases his orgasm, hungry for it, hungry for the feeling of Keith’s tongue on his clit, words getting continuously more slurred and jumbled with Spanish the closer and closer he gets to cumming. Fire seems to race through his veins, breathless and desperate for his orgasm, and knowing that Keith is completely at his mercy, letting Lance use his mouth like it’s made for nothing other than pleasing him, gets him even more turned on. It gets him rocking his hips against Keith's mouth faster, it gets him grinding down onto the boy’s face harder, it gets him moaning about how good Keith is, about how good he’s making Lance feel. And as much as Lance is blissed out right now so is Keith, moaning into Lance’s pussy like he just can’t help himself, drunk off of the taste of Lance, drunk off the feeling of his clit grinding against his tongue, _lost_ in it. Lost in Lance’s scent, lost in the ache between his legs, lost to everything that isn’t Lance.

 

“Oh fuck, Keith,” Lance gasps, and Keith moans against his folds, pressing his thighs together to soothe the ache as Lance rambles on, “ _Me encanta, amor, me vuelves loco_ . _¡Aye que rico!”_ And then he trails off into a loud, deep moan, grip tight in Keith’s hair, hips stuttering, “Right there, I’m gonna cum!” And that’s all the warning Keith gets before Lance is locking up, moaning loudly as warm wetness gushes all over Keith’s mouth and chin, Lance’s mouth open wide in a silent moan as Keith continues to lick and suck at him until his orgasm has  passed.

 

Lance slumps just slightly, breathing heavily as he rolls off of Keith, body sinking into the bed on the other side of the pale boy. Keith grins, trying to catch his breath as well, rolling over to climb on top of his boyfriend, straddling his waist as he leans down to kiss him, chest to chest, skin to skin, the kiss  sloppy and wet from all the slick on his lips. They kiss lazily for a few moments, slow and soft, sweet, almost, Lance’s hands sliding up Keith’s thighs as Keith cups Lance’s face. When they finally break away for air Keith bites his lip, leaning up and grinding down onto Lance to relieve some of the pressure building between his legs, hands coming up to brush a few strands of hair behind his ear.

 

“You taste good, baby,” Keith hums, trailing a hand down Lance’s chest, want shining bright in his eyes. Lance laughs, squeezing Keith’s thighs before sliding the boy out of his lap, rolling over to the side of the bed to grab the strap waiting patiently on the nightstand. Keith makes himself comfortable in the bed, leaning propped up against the pillows, legs spread, playing with his wetness as he waits for Lance. He doesn’t wait long, because soon Lance is at the edge of the bed, custom made dildo strapped around his hips, long, thick, and as bronze as Lance’s skin. Lance smirks when they meet eyes, reaching over to lock his hands around Keith’s ankles, yanking the boy down the bed. Keith gives a little shriek of surprise, big grin on his lips as Lance spreads his legs, iron like grip on the back of pale thighs, pushing them up towards his chest as Keith grips tight at the money clad sheets in anticipation.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, _mi amor.”_ Lance purrs, teasingly sliding the head of the strap through Keith’s folds, “And I won’t stop, even when you start screaming. I want everyone in this hotel to know my name by the time we’re done.” He says, and Keith moans in frustration, cheeks hot, eyes desperate. He needs Lance, it’s the only thing on his mind at this point. He needs Lance to ruin him, break him down and then build him back up only to break him down again, he needs to be a sobbing, whining mess when this is all over, he needs to scream at the top of his lungs, he needs Lance to take him and fuck him like he’s some type of whore. And then, after, he needs Lance to whisper sweet nothings in his ear, to kiss and hold him, to tell Keith he loves him.

 

“Yes Sir,” Keith breathes, voice borderline pathetic, “Please, ruin me, make me yours.” And he’s completely at Lance’s mercy, gripping one hundred dollar bills and the sheets tightly, attempting to wiggle his hips to get more, hair fanned out over the mattress. Lance laughs at the words, at the desperate display, guiding the head of the cock into Keith’s soaked entrance, relishing in the sweet gasp that leaves the boys lips. A cocky smirk tugs on his lips as he speaks, voice smooth and buttery, dripping with sex, “Oh, baby,” He purrs, sinking into Keith’s pussy, all the way to the hilt, “You’ve always been mine.”

 

Keith gives a needy whine, loving how stretched out he feels, loving how full he is, pussy clenching tight as Lance starts up, smoothly sliding out, until the tip is just barely inside of Keith, and thrusting back in _hard._ So hard that it makes the headboard smack against the wall with a resounding _bang!_ So hard that Keith can’t help but cry out, shout lingering around the room and melting into high pitched moans as Lance starts fucking him fast right away, not pausing in between thrust, not giving Keith anytime to adjust, slamming into his pussy hard enough to get the wet slap of their skin ringing out around the room.

 

“OOOh _fuck_ !” Keith gasps, back arching, taken aback by the suddenness of it all, yanking at the sheets, tearing up money  with the force of his grip, pussy squelching wetly on the thick cock fucking into him. He’s a little stunned, normally Lance takes it slow at first, builds it up so he can slowly pull Keith apart piece by piece, doesn’t start fucking him like this until Keith is basically groveling for it. But Lance doesn’t seem to want to play around today, getting straight to it, gripping the back of Keith’s thighs tightly and pounding into him mercilessly. The headboard smacks against the wall with every thrust, moonlight shining in through the window as Keith fills the room with his moans, chest bouncing hard with the movement. Lance chuckles lowly, Keith’s thighs jiggling with every slap of those bronze hips against his ass. And Lance talks Keith through it all, voice somehow in harmony with the moans passing by Keith’s lips. “I’ll get you addicted to me, baby,” Lance purrs, “I’ll make sure you can’t even _look_ at someone else without remembering what I do to you. Because this ass is mine, isn’t it? And this pretty pussy, it’s all mine. Do you like that, baby? Do you like belonging to me?” Keith can only moan louder in response, completely out of his mind with it, pleasure tingling through every bone in his body, pussy fluttering wildly around the cock fucking so brutally into him. And although he can’t bring himself to form a coherent sentence, the idea of belonging to Lance during sex has his head reeling, makes his blood sing, and it’s something he wants with every fiber in his body.

 

“I’m—I’m yours, Sir!” Keith manages to gasp out, toes curling in the air, the jingling of the rhinestones around his hips echoing out around the room with every thrust of Lance’s hips. Lance thrust in particularly deep, striking Keith’s g-spot head on, and a cry rips through Keith’s throat, his entire body jerking at the feeling.

 

“Bingo.” Lance says with a cocky grin, aiming his hips for that spot, slamming into it over and over again until Keith is screaming his name, chanting it, “Lance! Oh fuck—right there! Yes! Lance, Lance, _Lance!_ ” Keith sobs, thighs shaking, his body feeling almost weak with pleasure, the sound of his pussy smacking wetly with each thrust rings out around the room, the dildo drenched, thick whiteness coating it as Keith creams all over it. He’s lost in the pleasure, lost in the way his pussy stretches so wide around Lance’s cock, lost in the way he can feel it rubbing against the walls of his cunt, lost in the slight sting of pain as the rhinestones press into his skin. He’s lost in the dirty words that leave Lance’s lips, too. “Come on, _mi cíelo._ ” He says, voice thick, somehow still crystal clear, even with Keith screaming, still demanding, “Let everyone know who’s making you feel this good, tell the world who’s got you this fucked out. Let me feel this pretty pussy clench, baby, c’mon.” He says, and Keith sobs, entire body shaking as his orgasm approaches fast, his body feeling like it’s on fire. He grips the sheets like he’s hanging on for dear life, unable to help the little jerky rolls of his hips onto Lance’s cock, thighs shaking uncontrollably in Lance’s hands. He cries out, loud and _wrecked_ , and then he’s cumming, squirting all over Lance’s cock, tears rolling down his cheeks as a scream of Lance’s name pierces through the air. Keith swears his vision whites out, and for a short moment he feels like he’s just floating through the air, ascended into a different fucking plane of reality before he comes tumbling back down with a sharp whine, his vision refocusing on the ceiling.

 

Lance fucks him through it, doesn’t stop even when he starts squirming, overwhelmingly sensitive. It feels so fucking good, it’s so intense, that he’s _sobbing_ , tears wet on his face as he lays there and takes it. If he could speak he’s sure he’d be begging Lance for more even though he’s already getting all he wants, his brains getting fucked right out of his head. He’s fucking wrecked, body still shaking from the intensity of his last orgasm, or maybe he’s just shaking because Lance is still hitting his g-spot even after he came, Keith doesn’t fucking know. All he knows is that it feels too good, has him arching his back, curling his toes, giving fucked out moans that dance in harmony with the rhythmic slamming of the headboard against the wall. They’re all the way at the top floor, so no one can see them, even with the full floor to ceiling window in their room, but the moonlight shining through gives a silvery glow to their skin, makes this all seem kind of magical to Keith. And really, even if they didn’t have the moonlight, it’d be magical anyways because Keith is just that far gone.

 

Lance slows to shifts their position just slightly, spreading Keith’s legs open wide instead of pushing them towards the boys chest, watching himself sink in and out of Keith’s cunt, a gasp leaving Keith’s lips because like this Lance can reach in _deep._ He reaches in-between Keith’s legs, thumb pressing to the boys clit and rubbing circles against it in time with his thrust, and Keith _wails_. His body thrashes, overstimulated in the best, most perfect way. Lance isn’t fucking him as fast as he was before, but he’s got a steady rhythm, and he makes up for it by pounding deeply inside of Keith, slamming hard into his g-spot with every thrust. Keith’s thighs tremble, and he’s still so sensitive from his last orgasm that he doesn’t even notice the next one until it’s crashing down on him, his voice rising to all new heights, singing out around the room as he arches his body, choker stretching around his throat as he tilts his head up towards the ceiling, baring his neck. He creams thickly all over the dolido, painting the bronze color stark white, pussy so wet that it’s almost sloppy, trembling on the cock as Lance continues to fuck him. He doesn’t stop or slow down, he doesn’t pause to give Keith a chance to control himself, if anything he speeds up, wants to see the look of euphoria on Keith’s face, wants to see him all fucked out and messy with his own cum. And he gets exactly what he wants because Keith is pretty sure his orgasm never really ends, the intensity building and building even though he’s gushed all over Lance’s cock, so fucked out that all he can do is whine into the air.

 

“You’ve got such a pretty neck, _mi amor_ ,” Lance purrs, gripping Keith’s hip tight with one hand, his other moving away from Keith’s clit, sliding up the boy’s stomach as he pounds into him. He trails his hand up Keith’s chest, over his collarbones until finally it comes to rest against Keith's neck. Lance smirks, mischief dancing in his eyes, speaking with a dangerous tone in his voice, “Such a shame you’ve got it covered.” And then his fingers are wrapping around Keith’s pearl choker and _yanking_ , the strings popping against Keith's skin, the pearls scattering everywhere, thumping lightly as they land all over the bed. Keith’s back arches, the sudden spike of pain very much welcomed, moaning brokenly as Lance’s murmurs, “That’s better,”, and leans forward to hover over Keith, hands pressed into the mattress on either side of his head. Keith wraps his arms around Lance’s neck, nails finding their place on a bronze back, moaning loudly in Lance’s ear as his pace picks right back up again, fucking Keith into the mattress. The bed groans under their weight, the headboard smacking loudly against the wall, and Keith is fucking _ruined_. His moans are hiccuped whines, his nails raking over Lance’s back as he’s overwhelmed by intense pleasure, pussy fluttering wildly around Lance’s cock, creaming and squirting just slightly all over him like he can’t help it, can’t control it, feels so good that it’s like he’s having a mini orgasm every time Lance fucks into him.

 

He’s so far gone that he’s started incoherently babbling, mostly just yelling Lance’s name and ‘yes’ over and over again, “Lance! _Lance!_ O—Oh, yes, yes, _yes!”_ His toes curl, the diamond at his waist jingle, his blood runs hot, his voice sounds high pitched, whiny and needy. Lance is merciless, keeps on fucking him nice and hard, and it doesn’t take long to get Keith’s body trembling almost violently, to get him gasping, to get him scratching deeply along Lance’s back.

 

“I—I—” Keith moans, sounding wrecked, ruined, _broken_ . He arches up into Lance’s touch, eyes roll to the back of his head, mouth opened in a silent scream as he cums again. He squirts violently, cums harder than he ever had before, cums _longer_ than he’s ever had before. He shakes uncontrollably in Lance’s arms, nails digging deep into the boys back, deep enough to draw blood. His vision just completely whites out, his hearing gets all fuzzy, ecstasy rolls through his body like waves crashing onto the shore. He doesn’t really know where it starts or where it ends, just rides through the intense feelings, and it feels like it last forever and simultaneously not long enough. On one hand it feels like he’s got the universe exploding behind his eyelids, a supernova wracking his entire body, pleasure searing hot all over his skin; and on the other hand it feels like one moment he’s shaking on Lance’s cock, still buried deep within him, pussy clenching tightly, walls fluttering and spazzing as Lance fucks him through his orgasm, and then in the next it’s over, almost abruptly. Lance’s face hovers over his, small, fond smile curled at tan lips. He’s still buried inside of Keith, stroking at his cheek, murmuring sweet nothings as Keith’s vision focuses and sharpens on Lance’s features.

 

“You okay, _amor_?” Lance asks, voice soft. A smile tugs up at Keith’s lips, and even that seems to take an extreme amount of effort, body feeling like a limp noodle, sinking boneless into the mattress.

 

“I’m perfect.” He answers with a sleepy, content smile. Lance laughs lightly, slowly pulling out as to not disrupt his boyfriend, and Keith gives a light hiss as he feels it slipping out of him. Lance unclasps the strap and lets it drop to the ground, shifting so he and Keith can settle further up on the bed, settling into the pillows. Keith curls up against him, some muscles still jerking and spasming, humming lightly as Lance wraps his arms around him, pressing a small kiss to the top of his head.

 

“Perfect?” Lance asks with a light laugh. Keith smiles, almost drunkenly, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. “We’re rich, have a bunch of diamonds, _and_ you just fucked me stupid,” Keith says, giving a little yawn in-between before finishing, “I’d say that’s pretty perfect.”

 

Lance smiles, warm and fond, holding Keith close. “Yeah. That’s pretty damn perfect.”

 

He says something else, but Keith doesn’t catch it in time, drifting off in Lance’s warm embrace.


End file.
